


极光

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi & Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	极光

箱庭

海东听夏蜜柑报贯口

=====================================

海东大树在一棵树上找到光夏海。他受门矢士之托寻找少女。海东甫一来到这个世界便遇到门矢士，门矢士告诉他自己与夏海来到这个世界已经半月有余，但夏海于一周前失踪。海东原本不想多管闲事，但找到了她。

夏海栖居在树杈上，身体蜷缩，海东走到她脚下的时候，她向下看，漆黑的头发自树梢上垂下。海东仰头，夏海气色平常，脸颊瓷白。她的头发亦顺滑舒畅。似乎只是刚刚从自己少女式的可爱房间里好梦一场醒来而已。

她躲在树上。这棵树并不算高大，何况和周围的其他树木一样，枝叶萧条，僵硬的树皮令人不安地裂开，残破之处的边缘又微微卷起。“你怎么在这里？你在树上多久了？”海东问。

“一，直。”

“回去吧，我来接你了，阿士在找你。”

海东说着，却觉得整个环境的氛围让他感到不详。夏海何以在光秃的树上待了一周之久，她又是如何到了这片偏僻的树林之中？海东原本心想自己并不在乎她的死活，却在此时多留了一份思考。他张开双臂，示意夏海跳下来，夏海却将头抬起，重新望着某个方向。在海东来之前，似乎她就是那样。

“夏蜜瓜，该回去了。”海东说：“不是要我上来把你抱下来吧？”

“海东，先生，”夏海突然说道，并且露出一个温和的，甜蜜的微笑，眼睛却不曾看向这边：“你看到，了么？”

夏海说话断断续续，也许是因为一周的沉默带来短暂失语。海东顺着夏海的方向看过去，只看到无穷无尽的树木。他意识到夏海看到的是只有在树上才能看见的距离，于是他爬上去，坐到夏海身边。夏海的身体健康柔软，并未沾上一点灰尘，就像是昨天刚刚洗过泡泡浴，她只是生活在日常的环境，而非荒凉的枯林之中。海东顺着夏海的目光望去，天穹沉沉灰暗，枯林延向远方。在最遥远的一切的终处海东看到天穹边缘展露出极光，像从破开的天洞中垂直倾泻而下，五彩斑斓色泽闪亮，以一种不可名状的瑰丽灼灼跳动，透过光芒介质向枯林里的两个人发来无声的讯号。海东转向夏海，她如痴如醉，幸福地望着那块地方：“那是什么？”

“我不，知道。”夏海说。

“不管那是什么，”海东说，将夏海抱起，“我们得走了，我带你去找阿士。”

树枝像平地一样在他脚下，海东轻车熟路地抱起夏海，并不担心跌落。夏海在他怀中望向他，眼睛平静沉默：“海东，先生？”

“什么事？”

“我不，知道，那是什么。”夏海说，“但我，看到了。”

“阿士传送，我们，但大概，出了点错。”夏海指着那块极光，“我看到了。”

“啊啊，等我们回去，你再慢慢的告诉我吧。”海东说着要带夏海离开。“照片。”夏海说，“阿士总是，拍一些模糊的，照片，但海东，先生，不太喜欢拍照，对吗？”

海东停住了，他松开手，夏海像一捧水流一般，柔软地离开他的身边，重新在原来的地方坐下，就像一块拼图被放回了完整的图景当中。她似乎也已经成为了这个景象的一部分。夏海说：“为什么呢？”

“和你无关吧夏蜜瓜。”海东说道，他心烦意乱，索性坐下来，摸出香烟来抽。烟气在空气中扭曲上升。直觉告诉他不应该看向那块流动的极光，但就像是被色情杂志诱惑一般，忍不住，海东就望向了那里。它依旧在灰暗的天边流露出复杂的色彩。盯着它，海东不由自主地说出口：“拍的太多了。”

“你大概没有印象，像你这样的女孩子最好不用记住那种事情。”海东说。

“我是家里第二个孩子，我哥哥仗着比我大总是模仿爸爸教育我，我很讨厌他脸上那种似是而非的笑，但也没什么，他是我的哥哥。他总是那样笑着，唯一一次我看到他不笑了，他脸上连惊讶都来不及，他胸口有一个伤口，血从里面流出来流到地上，和爸爸妈妈的汇合在一起。”

“……我走不了，鞋子被血浸湿了。又热，又潮，我的袜子贴着脚，黏糊糊的。拿刀的人看到我，他朝我走过来。我哭了，裤子也湿了，我跪下来，整个人都又脏又黏。我说求求你。拿刀的人，我记不清他的脸，当时没有开灯，我可能一直都没有看清楚过他的脸。但是他的声音非常温柔。他也站在血里，他说他的鞋子都被弄湿了，他说让我帮他清理干净就放我走。”

说到这里，海东张开嘴，怪异地伸出舌头。

“他走了，我在地上躺着，不知道什么时候失去意识，等我醒来的时候无数双眼睛看着我。他们把我送到医院。那之后是采访，报导。我被拉去拍了无数张照片。如果你记得，我的照片贴在整个世界，你会在报纸的头版看到我，你会在滚动新闻的边框里看到我，你会在墙上的贴纸里看到我。而拿刀的人消失在了这个世界上，没有人找到过他。所以我也消失了。”

海东闭上眼睛，但那难以言状的颜色已经留在了他脑海里。“你要，杀死，士？”夏海问道，“因为，鸣泷，救了你？”

“谁知道呢？”海东避开了话题，“或许在某个世界里，是你要去杀死士，你是唯一能够阻止他的人，也许是这样吧。”

“那到底是什么东西？”海东似乎是自言自语，又始终看着远方的天幕，沿着那块地方，云霓湮灭，天光乍露：“我们都被改变了……那到底是什么，只是看到它，你和我……那东西似乎有一种魔力，吸引着我们……不能再接近它了，我们走吧，夏蜜瓜。”

而夏海说：“我看到了。”

“你看到什么？”海东问。

夏海将视线从极光身上收回，转向海东：

【不可定义且不可传颂之物于终末之时孕育此处粘稠的时间将催化出祭祀的种籽埋藏于脑髓深处想象与理解从全无空虚之中死亡破开尸体残骸获得最终的成果认知的边界模糊而甘美若执意于双目可见之处将湮灭湮灭视觉化作停留于神经和知识的幼芽生长生长生长冲破头骨组成的宇宙——】

与之前都不同，海东第一次听到她说话如此流利，似乎语言如同打开天际的光芒一样从她的身体里迸发出来。

海东突然想到门矢士之前跟他说的。

“本来传送到这个世界的时候我们俩应该是在一块的，但是不知道怎么回事，把她传送到另一个地方去了，好像。”

那个地方是。海东望向远方。极光在那里驻留着，闪闪发亮。

他看向夏海，也就是在这时他发现了，夏海的头发柔软光滑，黑色之上泛着一层瑰丽的，跳动的色彩，夏海如痴如醉地微笑，她身上散发着相同的光芒，五彩斑斓，不可言状。

end


End file.
